The Most Precious Gift Of All
by Princess Serenity-chan
Summary: Just before Christmas Daisuke and Mao are reunited with their friends from the Takumi-kun days as the movie production of the final movie "Ano Hareta Aozora" is kicking off. Knowing that their two friends are secretly in love with each other Ryouma, Takki, Taiki along with the newest cast member Shota decide to help things along at a private Christmas party at Takki's house...


**Author's notes:** Hello my dear readers!  
HAPPY 2016! For me the new year has begun the same way the o2015 ended, with lots of work. The following story is something I wrote for the DaiMao Christmas fanfic writing challenge over at "The DaiMao Fanfic Archive". It took me ages to get this story done and I'm really sorry for posting this story only now, almost 4 weeks after Christmas, but I hope you'll enjoy reading it anyway.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Takumi-kun Series or any of the people and places appearing in this story

* * *

 **The Most Precious Gift Of All  
**

It was a beautiful, sunny December morning in the capital of Japan, the air was slightly crisp and not a single cloud veiled the sky which was of a rich, azure color, as Hamao Kyousuke exited the "Toranomon" subway station in the city's Minato ward heading for the headquarters of the 'Pony Canyon' production group. A quick glance at his watch told the young actor that he still had plenty of time until the start of the meeting he was expected to attend so he made his way to his destination at a leisurely pace, a faint smile playing about his mouth when the company's building finally came into view.

He entered the office tower with a light spring in his step, the smile on his face growing wider when he spotted four young men in the lobby, three of them being very familiar. "Hello guys, long time no see," he cheerfully greeted the members of the group who were engaged in a lively conversation, the words having barely left his mouth when he perceived the tallest man among them briskly making a beeline for him and only a few seconds later he felt himself being pulled into an affectionate hug. "There you are Mao! I'm so happy to see you! It's been a while since we last met," the rich, baritone voice of his friend and colleague resonated in the ebony-haired youth's ears, the warm and affectionate undertone ringing in it causing the young actor to blush slightly.

"I'm happy to see you too Dai-chan," he returned the greeting as well as the hug and raised his head to meet the other man's affectionate gaze. "We finally get to play Takumi and Gii again and I'm really looking forward to it." "So am I. I'm really excited about acting as your boyfriend again, to hold you, to kiss you and to make love to you," Daisuke replied velvety and gave his friend a sexy, mischievous wink. "According to the script we are going to have two love scenes and several kisses."

"Dai-chan, you are impossible," Kyousuke exclaimed, trying to hide his embarrassment as he freed himself from the other's embrace, but couldn't prevent his cheeks from turning crimson which caused the older man to chuckle lightheartedly. "Hentai!" "Who…me," the handsome actor answered playfully, innocently feigning ignorance and was just about say something else when he was interrupted by one of the other members of the group. "Look at those two lovebirds, so immersed in their own little world already and the first official meeting of this production hasn't even started yet," Ryouma spoke up, a teasing smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth as he approached the couple with Yukihiro and Taiki in tow, "and our dear Mao is so smitten with his handsome partner the he pays his other friends no attention at all."

"As noisy and obnoxious as usual, aren't you," the so addressed youth replied pouting his lips in the cutest manner as he turned to face the other man in order to greet him as well as his other friends properly. "Baba-chan, Takki, Taiki-kun, it's great to see you again." And with that they all shook hands with one another and soon the whole group was chatting and laughing. "Has Yokkoi-sensei arrived yet," Kyousuke asked after a few minutes of casual small talk. "I'm really looking forward to meeting him again."

"He isn't here yet and we're still waiting for Takasaki-san as well, but it's still early. I'm sure they will show up any minute now," Yukihiro explained calmly and as if to give proof to his words the director and his assistant entered the lobby only about five minutes later with Takasaki Shota in tow. "Good morning everyone," the middle-aged man greeted the group of young men once Shota had exchanged greetings with his new colleagues. "It's a real pleasure to see you all again. Why don't you go upstairs and nacre yourself comfortable in the conference room? My assistant and I are going to be with you in a minute. It's room 305."

The group of young actors voiced their understanding and consent in unison and after the director had disappeared behind the doors of one of the offices they made their way to the meeting room on the third floor, chatting in hushed voices all the while. "I'm so excited about this movie shooting," Kyousuke whispered as he took his seat next to Daisuke. "I'm really looking forward to it and I can't wait to go back to British Hills once more." "Same here, I'm just excited as you are," the older man replied softly, offering his friend and co-star a warm smile and was just about to add something when the director and his assistant entered the room.

"Once again good morning everyone and welcome to the first script reading session of the 'Takumi-kun, Ano Hareta Aozora' movie production," Yokkoi-san greeted the group of friends. "I'm looking forward to be working with you again. With Takasaki Shota-kun we have a new cast member amongst us for this movie, but before we start with the formal introductions of everyone I would like to begin today's reading session with a short video montage of the second, third and fourth movie in order to get us all back into the world of Takumi-kun and Shidou Gakuin and to give you the opportunity to get reacquainted with your respective characters."

And with that the assistant switched off the ceiling lights and only a moment later Takumi's opening monologue echoed through the room upon which the most important scenes and moments of 'Niji Iro No Garasu', 'Bibou no Detail' and 'Pure' began to flicker over the screen, Kyousuke and Daisuke glancing at each other every now and then, exchanging tender looks as well as warm, affectionate smiles, Daisuke's hand finally reaching out to find Kyousuke's. Blushing faintly the ebony-haired youth laced fingers with the older man, a sweet sigh of contentment leaking from his lips as he felt the handsome actor's thumb gingerly caressing the back of his hand and thus the two men watched the video holding hands, breaking the intimate contact only when the ceiling lights were at last switched on again about half an hour later.

"Well everyone, let's make 'Ano Hareta Aozora' another wonderful movie, the crowning finale of the Takumi-kun movie series. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu," the director spoke up and bowed respectfully to the main cast of the production which marked the official start of the script reading session. The following hours were spent with formal introductions of each cast member, the discussion of production, photo shooting and promotion schedules, the sharing of details regarding the trip to British Hills and the accommodation and finally the first reading of the script with each of the young men reading their assigned part and thus the time passed quickly.

 **oOo**

"I don't know about you guys, but I for my part have to admit that I felt quite nostalgic when we watched Yokkoi-sensei's Takumi-kun montage this morning," Yukihiro remarked once the group of actors, including Shota, had made themselves comfortable at a large table in a booth of a casual izakaya about eight hours later. "It will be quite amazing to return to British Hills from the end of February until early March for the actual movie shooting, the 'making of' production, the photo sessions and so on."

"I think so too, I can't wait to return to British Hills because it's not only a really beautiful place but also holds so many precious memories," Kyousuke replied with a soft, slightly dreamy sigh taring from him and offered Daisuke who was sitting across from him a shy smile. "Precious memories indeed, especially for our two lovebirds Mao and Dai-chan, how romantic," Ryouma piped in and let out a rather dramatic sigh which earned him chuckles from Taiki, Shota and Yukihiro and blushes from the two men in question. "Now don't be silly guys," Daisuke finally spoke up, trying to sound calm and casual. "Mao and I are close, like brothers, but we certainly aren't lovebirds except on screen." "Exactly, don't you guys get any stupid ideas. Dai-chan and I are nothing but really close friends," Kyousuke stated firmly, but couldn't prevent the faint blush that had crept onto his cheeks from deepening. "He is like family to me."

"Family huh…well, if you say so…," Ryouma retorted making no attempt to hide his amusement and gave the ebony-haired youth a playful wink upon which the young man quickly lowered his gaze. "Well, however that may be, I think we should have a toast," Taiki, sensing Kyousuke's embarrassment and discomfort, spoke up helpfully and raised his glass, the other members of the group almost instantaneously following his example. "Here's to all of us and to the upcoming production of 'Ano Hareta Aozora'," he stated ceremonially. "May this final movie of the Takumi-kun series become a success. Kampai!"

"Kampai," Daisuke, Yukihiro, Ryouma, Shota and Kyousuke exclaimed in unison, clinked glasses and drank the toast before they began to scan the menu, finally ordering a range of dishes, some for themselves and others for the whole group to share, chatting animatedly all the while as they waited for their respective orders to arrive as well as during the meal itself.

"Hmmmm…that looks really delicious," Kyousuke remarked, pointing at a piece of eggroll on Daisuke's plate and licked his lips. "Is it as good as it looks?" "Here, why don't you have a bite and decide for yourself," the so addressed actor answered smiling mildly and held a piece of eggroll, which he had picked up with his chopsticks, out to his friend and co-star who accepted the offered treat more than willingly with a blissful expression on his delicate features, completely oblivious to the knowing smirks the other guys were exchanging with each other or the bemused glances they were throwing into his and Daisuke's direction. "Ahhh….oishii," the ebony-haired youth sighed once he had swallowed the piece of eggroll, savoring its rich taste before he returned Daisuke's favor and, using his own chopsticks, offered the older man a piece of fried shrimp, knowing how much the other liked seafood.

"Hey you two, stop flirting with one another and to give each other indirect kisses like an enamored couple," Ryouma exclaimed smirking, his dark-brown eyes gleaming teasingly, "or would you like to make a confession at last? Christmas is only a few more days around the corner, so the timing would be perfect." "W-What," the so addressed couple sputtered and Kyousuke began to shift nervously in his seat while Daisuke's cheeks turned red and the rest of the group burst out laughing, clearly enjoying the embarrassment of their two friends.

"Speaking of Christmas," Yukihiro spoke up after the laughter had finally died down. "Why don't the six of us have a little Christmas party at my place on Christmas Eve, with food, some drinks and if everyone is okay with it, the exchange of Christmas gifts?" "Sure why not, I really like the idea," Daisuke replied, the others nodding their consent as well. "And regarding the exchange of presents we could play 'secret Santa'," Taiki added cheerfully, "you know, draw names from a sealed box or bag and then buy a gift for the person whose name is written on the paper and we could set a price limit for each present for example 3000 yen or something like that. What do you think?"

"It definitely sounds exciting and I think no Christmas party is complete without the gift-giving, so I'm in," Shota stated confidently upon which Kyousuke, Daisuke, Yukihiro and Ryouma voiced their agreement as well and only a few minutes later the six young men were busying themselves with writing their names on small pieces of paper that Taiki had provided from his note block. Once everyone was done the papers were folded up and put into a small dessert bowl that was yet unused before each group member got at last to draw the name of the cast member they would have to buy a Christmas present for with their eyes closed.

"I think this is going to be a lot of fun," Ryouma stated after he had taken a quick glance at the name that was written on the paper he had drawn and with that the group began to chat about the details of the Christmas party, the necessary preparations for it as well as about their individual plans for end of the year until one of the waiters on duty approached the table and asked the six young men politely whether they had any last orders they would like to make since the kitchen and bar were about to close.

"Is it really that late already," Kyousuke exclaimed in astonishment and took a quick look at his watch. "The time passed so quickly. I hadn't noticed that it is ten-thirty already. I better get going because otherwise I might miss my last train and I have got to work tomorrow." "I will take you home," Daisuke stated almost instantaneously in response to the words of the ebony-haired youth, the determination in his voice making it perfectly clear to everyone that he wouldn't book any opposition. "It's quite late and I will sleep much better if I know that you have reached your apartment safe and sound. Tokyo is a relatively safe city, but you never know what kind of unsavory character might be roaming the streets at such a late hour."

"Thank you Dai-chan, that is really kind of you," Kyousuke replied softly and offered the handsome actor a sweet smile, not only knowing that any argument would be fruitless, but also enjoying the kind, caring attention he was receiving from the older man, "but will you be able to catch your last train if you drop me off at my apartment first?" "Don't worry Mao, I'll be okay," the so addressed celebrity answered confidently and patted his friend's shoulder reassuringly while the rest of the group exchanged another series of bemused smiles and knowing glances at the scene that was playing out in front of them and once Daisuke and Kyousuke had paid their share of the bill and bid their friends goodnight the couple took their leave.

"Those two…," Yukihiro sighed as soon as the two actors were out of sight and lightly shook his head in disapproval and incomprehension, "…those two." "Ano, I know I'm new to this group and I don't want to poke my nose into other people's business or appear overly curious," Shota piped in softly, "but what exactly is the relationship between Watanabe-san and Hamao-kun? From the way they are acting around each other it sure seems they have tender feelings for one another."

"Tender feelings," Ryouma exclaimed in a slightly exasperated manner and ruffled his hair. "That would be the understatement of the century! Dai-chan and Mao are head over heels for each other! The frustrating thing about this whole business is that they don't want to admit what everyone who sees them together understands immediately, both of them being too scared to make the final move that would change the status of their relationship from close friends to lovers." "What a shame," Shota replied and pouted his lips adorably. "They seem to be made for each other and they would certainly make a really wonderful couple." "Yes, they sure would," Taiki sighed upon which Ryouma and Yukihiro nodded their heads eagerly in agreement. "They sure would, but really I'm wondering if it will ever happen."

 **oOo**

"That looks quite promising," Daisuke mouthed inaudibly as he let his gaze wander over some accessories that were displayed in the front window of one of the countless stores in the shopping mall. "I think he would love it. It's just his style and the design would match several of the accessories he loves to wear." "Choosing a present for me? You better hurry, the party is the day after tomorrow and I have a very exclusive taste, you know," he was ripped out of his musings by a voice he knew only all too well. "Baba-chan," the handsome actor exclaimed in surprise and turned to face his friend. "What a coincidence…and I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not your secret Santa."

"I'm not your secret Santa either," Ryouma replied chuckling and gave his friend a playful wink, "but just out of curiosity, who did you get if I may ask?" "You won't believe it, but of all people I have become Mao's secret Santa," Daisuke answered truthfully. "I had already bought a Christmas gift for him before we decided that all of us main cast members of 'Ano Hareta Aozora' would have a Christmas party at Takki's home with the gift-giving and all."

"Oh I see, a very special Christmas present for our dearest Mao. Were you planning on asking him to spend a private Christmas Eve or Christmas Day with you? How romantic is that," the other man chirped, his trademark smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth which caused the older actor to roll his eyes in annoyance. "But regarding this 'secret Santa' thing, I think it's quite amazing that you and I end up having to buy Christmas gifts for the ones who have played our lovers on screen and are going to play these roles again."

"So you are Taiki's secret Santa then," Daisuke asked chuckling lightly. "That's a funny coincidence indeed." "It sure is. However, considering the relationships the two of us are having with our on-screen lovers in reality, me being Taiki's secret Santa is one thing," Ryouma said thoughtfully, "but you and Mao that's different. How extraordinary that you should end up being Mao's secret Santa, one might almost say providential, taking into consideration how you guys are feeling about each other." "Wh…What do you mean," the so addressed actor asked casually, trying to feign ignorance, but couldn't prevent his usually firm voice from trembling a little, his thoughts drifting back to the night of the dinner party at the izakaya.

" _Thank you so much for taking me home Dai-chan," Kyousuke said smiling sweetly at his friend and companion once they had reached the condominium the ebony-haired youth was living in. "Are you really going to be okay with your trains? The last thing I want to do is to inconvenience you." "Don't you worry about that Mao. Please believe me when I say that I won't have any trouble catching the last train to my home station," the older man replied confidently and offered his friend a warm, affectionate smile, his gentle, hazel-colored eyes meeting Kyousuke's deep, chocolate-colored ones while he gently patted the young man's head. "And you could never inconvenience me, quite the contrary actually. I enjoy taking care of you and pampering you a little every now and then."_

" _T-Thank you," Kyousuke replied softly, his voice barely more than a whisper and a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks. "I'm so happy that the production of this movie has started at last, not only because I can become Takumi once more, but because I finally get to work together with you again. It's been quite a while since the last project we worked on together." "Yes, I'm very happy about that too," Daisuke whispered and leaned in until his and Kyousuke's face were only inches apart. "Even though we have met privately on a rather regular basis since the last project we worked on I have really missed your company these past few weeks."_

" _D-Dai-chan," the so addressed youth stammered and shyly lowered his gaze, his cheeks turning crimson while the feeling of the other's warm breath caressing his sensitive skin sent languorous shivers down his spine. "I…I…p-please take care of me again from now on. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." "It will be my pleasure Mao," Daisuke answered with a loving smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "It will be my pleasure and now I think you should go inside. It's quite cold tonight and I don't want you to catch a chill or anything like that."_

" _You're right, it really has gotten colder recently," Kyousuke answered affectionately returning his friend's smile, the knowledge of how much the other man was concerned about him and his wellbeing making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "Goodnight then Dai-chan and please take care of yourself as well. I don't want to hear any news about you having got sick." "I promise Mao," the older actor stated with sincerity. "I will look after my health and take any precautions to prevent myself catching a virus." And with that he pulled the ebony-haired youth into a long, affectionate embrace before finally bidding him goodnight as well._

"You are in love with Mao, aren't you," Ryouma's voice ripped Daisuke out of his reverie. "You have completely lost your heart to him, haven't you." "N-No, I haven't," I have no idea what you are talking about," the so addressed actor said defensively, trying hard to keep a straight face and to sound at least somewhat convincing, "and even if it was the case, I'm positive that Mao doesn't feel that way about me. He sees in me nothing more than a really good friend, something akin to an older brother perhaps, but that's it."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you. Based on the way he is talking about you and acting around you any bystander could easily get a different idea regarding the nature of Mao's feelings for you. Even Shota-kun has already asked the other guys and me that evening at the izakaya, after you and Mao had left, what was going on between the two of you," Ryouma remarked with a smug smile playing about his mouth before taking a quick glance at his watch. "Anyway, I should get going. I still have a few errands to run," he continued before other was given any chance to say anything in return to his statement and then proceeded to quickly bid his friend goodbye, an idea beginning to form in his head as he headed towards the main entrance of the shopping mall, leaving Daisuke staring after his retreating figure with his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

 **oOo**

"Perfect," Yukihiro murmured, nodding his head in satisfaction as he let his gaze wander over his small, yet comfortably furnished living room which was tastefully decorated with Christmas candles, fairy lights and some flower arrangements as well as a medium-sized and beautifully adorned Christmas tree for the private Christmas party that was just about to begin. "I wonder how this evening is going to end…," he sighed, gleefully rubbing his hands and the words had barely left his mouth when the doorbell rang. "Coming," the tall actor exclaimed quickly made his way to the entrance to open the door upon which he was greeted with the sight of Takasaki smiling shyly. "Welcome Shota, please come in."

"Konbanwa Takki-san," the young man replied before he stepped into the small hall and took off his shoes. "It seems like I'm the first to arrive. Am I too early?" "No, you aren't," the so addressed actor replied smiling mildly and led his co-star into the living room. "Please make yourself comfortable. I think the others will be here any minute now as well. Did you have any difficulties getting here?" "Not at all, your detailed directions you sent me by email yesterday made this place very easy to find," Shota explained casually while Yukihiro busied himself preparing a drink for his guest. "It's mulled wine," he remarked casually as he emerged from the small kitchen area and had just set the mug which was filled with an steaming, aromatic liquid in front of Shota when the doorbell rang again announcing the arrival of the next guest, who turned out to be none other than Ryouma, accompanied by Taiki.

"Let's make this Christmas party an unforgettable one for all of us," the actor of Misu Arata exclaimed with his mischievous trademark smirk playing about his mouth once he and his on-screen lover had exchanged greetings with their host, "an evening that will remain in our memories forever. I reckon that everything is set?" "It is indeed and I swear that I will do whatever it takes as long as I can square it with my conscience," Yukihiro stated with sincerity as he showed his friends into the living room. "Shota is already here as well, so once Dai-chan and Mao arrive we can officially start this Christmas party."

"I bet that they are going to show up together," Ryouma stated with a bemused smile tugging at the corners of his mouth before he and Taiki went to exchange greeting with Shota and soon the young men were engaged in a casual conversation which Yukihiro joined once he had prepared two more mugs of mulled wine and which was finally interrupted about ten minutes later when the sound of the doorbell echoed through the small apartment for the third time. "It seems our star-crossed lovers have arrived," the host of the party remarked with a teasing undertone in his voice as he rose to his feet to answer the door where he was indeed greeted with the smiling faces of Daisuke and Kyousuke as soon as he had opened it.

"Hi there you two, your Arrival has already been eagerly anticipated and now that you are here our little Christmas party can finally begin," he addressed his friends and colleagues with a cheerful smile playing about his mouth before he led them through the small hall into the living room, making sure with an inconspicuous glimpse over his shoulder that the two men were walking side by side as they stepped through the doorway. "Mistletoe Alert," Ryouma exclaimed triumphantly, grinning from ear to ear while pointing upwards thus making the couple stop dead in their tracks and lift their eyes up into the appointed direction and sure enough there was a bundle of mistletoe attached right above the architrave. "You know what that means!"

"A…a k-kiss, b-but Dai-chan and I are both men. Doesn't this rule of kissing under the mistletoe only apply when a man and a woman are standing underneath it," Kyousuke stammered somewhat shyly, trying to reason with his friends but to no avail. "Who cares," Yukihiro interrupted the ebony-haired youth's little lecture, grinning slyly. "It shouldn't be such a big deal since the two of you have kissed each other several times on a movie set before. Besides, tradition is tradition, so please honor this old, traditional Christmas custom." "Yes and no sissy stuff like a simple peck or anything of that sort, please," Ryouma piped in, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "Do it properly."

"Well Mao, it seems like we don't have any choice in the matter," Daisuke said softly while meeting the young man's gaze with his own and for a long moment he looked at the ebony-haired youth with tender affection before he finally leaned in to take Kyousuke's mouth captive and under the cheers and whistles of their friends the couple shared a sweet, romantic and lingering yet innocent kiss, a kiss that left both of them flushed and with reddened cheeks as they were finally allowed to make themselves comfortable side by side in the seating corner around the coffee table together with Taki, Shota and the two other members of the group.

"That kiss looked so romantic," Taiki remarked with a soft sigh tearing from him. "Did it feel as nice as it looked?" "Uhm…ano, Mao's lips are very soft, so as far as I'm concerned the kiss felt quite good," Daisuke replied truthfully and gave the young actor in question who had blushed an adorable shade of pink in response to his words a playful nudge. "What about you Mao?" "Mou Dai-chan, please don't say such things," the ebony-haired youth finally spoke up after a brief moment of silence and gave the older man a pleading look. "It's really embarrassing."

"I'm sorry Mao, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," the so addressed actor answered softly, his rich, baritone voice that had been cheerful and lighthearted only a moment before now grave and sincere. "Please forgive me." "It's alright as long as you don't make a habit out of it," Kyousuke stated truthfully and offered his friend a mild, encouraging smile, "because if you did I would have to think of a suitable punishment for you and I can promise you that you wouldn't like it." "I promise Mao, I promise," Daisuke replied with sincerity and held his hands up in defense. "I don't ever want to attract your wrath because I fear that your vengeance would be terrible."

"Alright, alright you two, that's enough flirting and teasing banter for now. Let's have a toast instead," Yukihiro quickly piped in before Kyousuke was given any chance to reply anything to Daisuke's remark and placed two more mugs of steaming mulled wine onto the table. "Here's to an agreeable and joyful evening, merry Christmas!" "Merry Christmas," the remaining members of the group exclaimed cheerfully and gently hit their mugs together before taking a sip of the sweet, hot and aromatic liquid they were filled with, finally engaging in lively conversations with each other while some Christmas pop songs were playing in the background.

Only a short while later several delicious smelling dishes and snacks were sitting on the wooden coffee table and soon the Christmas party of the main cast of the Takumi-kun series was fully underway, the room filled with the laughter and gleeful chatter of its occupants. "Hey guys, now that we have feasted properly I think it would be the perfect time for exchanging our Christmas presents," Ryouma suggested about two hours later. "What do you say?" "I say what are we waiting for," Kyousuke exclaimed his eyes sparkling with excitement while the other members of the group contented themselves with nodding their consent, bemused smiles playing about their mouths at the innocent, almost childlike exuberance of their ebony-haired friend.

"How are we going to do this," Taiki asked curiously. "Should the presentee try to guess who their secret Santa was or should the secret Santa reveal himself directly by giving his gift personally to the one he bought it for?" "That's a good question," Yukihiro remarked furrowing his eyebrows and after a short discussion it was finally decided that each secret Santa would reveal himself directly and that Shota would start the gift-giving off. "Alright everyone, my Christmas gift is for Takki-san," the newest member of the Takumi-kun family announced and handed a medium-sized, square-shaped and neatly wrapped package to the young man who had been part of the movie project ever since 'Soshite Harukaze ni Sasayaite'. "I hope you will like it."

"Thank you Shota-kun, I'm sure I will," Yukihiro replied smiling mildly and accepted the present before revealing his own. "I guess since I'm the first who has received his Christmas gift, it's my turn now," he stated somewhat ceremoniously, the smile that was still lingering on his lips growing wider. "And I got to be Baba-chan's secret Santa, merry Christmas my friend!" And with that he handed the actor of Misu Arata his present which the latter accepted with a cheerful "arigatou!" "I suppose that means I'm next," he remarked after a brief moment of expectant suspense and revealed an oval-shaped present from his bag. "This very special and carefully chosen gift is for none other than my friend and precious on-screen lover Taiki."

"Really," the young man in question exclaimed in surprise and took the present that Ryouma was holding out to him carefully out of the other's hands. "Now things are getting interesting. Shota, Dai-chan and Mao are the only ones who haven't received their presents yet," the handsome actor with the high cheekbones and therefore rather prominent features went on casually and offered the three men a playful smile upon which Kyousuke began to blush while Daisuke lowered his gaze and Shota began fidgeting in his seat." "Well then Taiki, go ahead and reveal the recipient of your Christmas gift."

"Alright, I am…," the so addressed youth began and then trailed off for what seemed to be a couple of endlessly long seconds to every occupant of the room before he finally exclaimed "Shota-kun!" "Maji de," Yukihiro half-shouted grinning from ear to ear while the newest member of the Takumi-kun family accepted his gift, "that means Dai-chan is Mao's secret Santa and vice versa? Now that's what I would call 'the fate of love'!" "The fate of love – now don't be ridiculous, but it's true that Mao and I ended up being each other's secret Santa," Daisuke spoke up, trying his best to appear calm and composed and to keep his cheeks from turning crimson as he turned his head to face the young man sitting next to him properly. "Merry Christmas my dear Mao, I hope that I chose the right gift for you."

"Thank you Dai-chan, I'm sure I will love it," the so addressed actor replied smiling shyly, his cheeks slowly turning the most adorable shade of pink as he first accepted the present Daisuke was holding out to him and then offered the older man the gift that was meant for him in return, "and this is for you, merry Christmas." "Thanks," the handsome actor stated softly, his beautiful hazel-colored eyes glowing warmly, shining with nothing tenderness and loving affection as he took a rather flat, rectangular packet out of the ebony-haired youth's hands while the remaining members of the group followed the scene that was playing out in front of them with faint, barely audible sighs tearing from them and knowing smiles lighting up their faces at the sight of the couple the two men who seemed perfectly lost in their own little world.

"That's what I would call a perfect Christmas Eve," Shota finally spoke up softly, thus breaking the blissful silence that had momentarily fallen over the room. "Now the only question remaining is whether we open or gifts right away for everyone to see or open them later at our own homes." "I think everyone should be allowed to do as they please," Taiki replied once he had taken an inconspicuous glance at Kyousuke who had begun to shift uncomfortably in his seat. "I for my part am going to wait until I'm home because I want to take a quiet moment to unwrap Baba-chan's gift, but of course I will be more than happy to show you some pictures of the present at our next meeting."

"I daresay that I speak no only in my own but also in Mao's name when I say that the two of us will be going for that option as well," Daisuke remarked nonchalantly for which he was rewarded with a mild, grateful smile from the young man who was sitting by his side as well as an eager, affirmative nod of the head. "Aww, too bad! And I was so excited to see the gifts our two lovebirds have chosen for one another," Ryouma pouted and let out a dramatic sigh, if I'm unable to sleep tonight because I keep imagining what might be hidden inside those gift boxes you have exchanged, I'll put it to your conscience." "Too bad for you that Dai-chan and Mao look as if they will be perfectly able to live with that," Shota stated chuckling lightly upon which the Taiki and the remaining members of the group burst out laughing except for Ryouma who continued pouting in the most adorable manner, pretending to be upset.

"Well minna, the gift-giving might be over, but I have one more surprise," Yukihiro finally announced once the cheerful, lighthearted laughter had died down at last. "It's a present from Yokkoi-sensei for all of us in order to…how did he put it…to refresh our memories regarding the world of Takumi-kun. It's a quiz game." "Now that sounds interesting," Kyousuke remarked, curiosity evident in his voice. "How is it played?"

"The rules are quite simple. The game can be played with individual players or in teams," the other man explained factually. "It consists of thirty questions and each correct answer is rewarded with one point. The first player to reach a total of sixteen points is the winner. For every question the players get either thirty or forty-five seconds for consideration at the end of which they must have written their respective answers on pieces of paper that will them be shown to everyone. "Would you like to give it a try? We could go for ten points instead of sixteen."

"I'm in," Taiki exclaimed and raised his hand to give point to his words. "I think playing this game will be a lot of fun." "I'm in as well," Kyousuke declared confidently before giving his friend and on-screen lover a gentle nudge into his side. "What about you Dai-chan?" "Sure, let's give it a try," the so addressed actor replied smiling mildly upon which Ryouma and Shota voiced their consent as well. "Alright then, why don't you guys go and help yourselves to another cup of mulled wine while I get us some pencils and paper," Yukihiro suggested rising to his feet and only a short while later the six friends were ready to begin. "Now how are we going to play, in teams or as individual players," Shota asked curiously, "and we will need a quizmaster as well."

"Well, I thought we could have two teams, Dai-chan and Mao versus Taiki, Ryouma and you," the so addressed actor explained. "Dai-chan and Mao have starred in three Takumi-kun movies so far, Baba-chan in two, Taiki in one and for you 'Ano Hareta Aozora' is going to be the first Takumi-kun experience, so I think if we have 'Team Takumi', meaning Dai-chan and Mao playing versus the three of you, 'Team Shidou', the chances for each team to win this game should be fairly even and I'll be happy to play the quizmaster. Could you all agree to that?"

"It sounds fair enough," Ryouma answered and the others nodded their heads in agreement as well. "I have one question though. What will be the reward for the winning team?" "Hmm, let me see…, how about the winning team getting to decide on a punishment game that the losing team will have to play," Yukihiro suggested after a brief moment of silent contemplation and once all the players had voiced their consent he read out the first question. "How many Takumi-kun novels are there to date and when was the first novel published? You have thirty seconds starting now!" And with that the members of both teams began to deliberate on the correct answer in hushed voices, finally scribbling their answers onto the provided sheets of paper just before the quiz leader announced that the time was up. "Altight, let's see…'Team Takumi', what is your answer?"

"There are twenty-six novels so far and we think that the first one was published in 1989," Kyousuke stated confidently once he had lifted up his and Daisuke's answer sheet and the words had barely left his mouth when Ryouma, Taiki and Shota help up their own piece of paper as well which was reading the exact same numbers that Kyousuke had spoken out loud. "Well done everyone, your answers are correct, so that makes one point for each team and here is question number two," Yukihiro announced expertly, playing the part of the quizmaster to perfection. "How many individual stories does the manga 'Jealousy' contain? Your thirty seconds of consideration are starting now!" His voice trailed off and once again the members of the two teams briefly exchanged their thoughts with each other, their voices barely more than whispers and finally wrote down their answers, Kyousuke and Daisuke's answer sheet showing the number 'two' while the one of 'Team Shidou' was showing the number 'three'.

"And the correct answer is…'three'," Yukihiro finally revealed smiling mildly. 'Jealousy' contains the two stories 'Bibou no Detail' and 'Jealousy' and a short story called 'Valentine Roulette,' that focuses on Katakura Toshihisa and his roommate Ishikawa. That's one point for 'Team Shidou'." And thus the game continued, each team doing their best, but in the end the final score was ten points for 'Team Shidou' and eight points for 'Team Takumi'.

"It looks like we have lost and have to accept whatever punishment our friends are going to decide upon," Daisuke stated the obvious and let out a soft sigh while Ryouma, Taiki and Shota were eagerly discussing their options. "Gomen ne, Mao." "Unn, it's okay. I think I can handle any punishment game they decide on as long as you are by my side," the so addressed replied truthfully and blushing faintly he offered the older man a sweet, affectionate smile. "We have decided," the newest member of the Takumi-kun family finally announced a few moments later, grinning mischievously from ear to ear. "We want Dai-chan and Mao to play the 'Pocky' game and before eating the Pocky stick, they have to say something romantic to each other."

"Why did I have the sneaky suspicion that you guys would come up with something like that," Daisuke sighed and offered Kyousuke a sympathetic and encouraging smile before he reached for the pack of 'Pocky' that was lying on the coffee table to take out one of the crispy, chocolate-covered waffle sticks. "Ready?" "Yes, I am," the ebony-haired youth replied softly and shifted his position on the sofa so that he could face his friend properly and meet the older man's warm and tender gaze, his heartbeat speeding up a pace. "Mao, you are the most precious thing in my life and I never wish to be parted from you again, never ever," Daisuke said, his rich, baritone voice so deep, sincere and sexy that it sent shivers down Kyousuke's spine while the words themselves made the young actor blush profusely.

"D-Dai-chan," he finally spoke up softly after a brief moment of silence and took a deep breath before he continued huskily, "being with you is my greatest happiness and I wish to always be by your side." And with that he took one end of the Pocky stick that Daisuke was holding out to him gently between his lips and once the older man had taken the other end of it between his own the couple began to nibble on the sweet treat, biting off piece after piece until their lips finally met in a tender, lingering kiss.

"Aww, that was really romantic," Ryouma sighed after the two men had at last broken their intimate connection, his trademark smirk in place and his eyes gleaming with playful mischief, "and last but not least, just to satisfy our curiosity, would you please be so kind to tell us whether you were merely acting just now or serious?" "No comment," Daisuke stated firmly in response and folded his arms in front of his chest to give some authority to his words, Kyousuke eagerly nodding his head in agreement to his on-screen lover's statement, desperately trying to calm his racing heart at the same time.

"They did what you guys wanted them to do, so I think you should leave them be now," Yukihiro stepped in helpfully before Ryouma could utter another teasing remark and thus the group eventually engaged in an animated conversation again, everyone except Kyousuke that was, who remained relatively quiet for rest of the evening, stealing glances from Daisuke whenever he thought himself unwatched and hastily casting his eyes every time the handsome actor's eyes happened to meet his own.

"Ano, I…I think I should get going," he finally announced softly, fidgeting a little in his seat, avoiding to make direct eye-contact with any of his friends. "It's getting rather late and it will take me about forty minutes to get to my home station and I have to change trains as well." "Are you okay Mao," Taiki asked gently, his voice laced with concern. "Is everything alright?" "Yes, I'm okay, just a little bit tired that's all, so please don't worry," Kyousuke replied quiet-mouse and bit his bottom lip, beginning to feel guilty for ruining the cheerful atmosphere of the party.

"I will take you home," Daisuke replied almost instantaneously and without a moment's hesitation, sensing that things weren't quite as they were supposed to be, that something was apparently distressing his friend and on-screen lover and had caused a disquieting change in his mood and the handsome actor knew that he wouldn't be able to feel at ease until he knew what that 'something' was, "just to make sure that you reach your apartment safe and sound."

"No Dai-chan," that won't be necessary," Kyousuke stated quietly and cast his eyes. "You should stay here and amuse yourself a little longer. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, so don't inconvenience and trouble yourself just for my sake." "Please Mao, I must insist on this. Let me accompany you and if it's only to the nearest train station," the so addressed actor retorted and gently place his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Please?"

"Alright, do as you wish," the ebony-haired youth sighed in defeat into the somewhat uncomfortable silence that had momentarily settled between him and his friend, understanding only all too well that in this case any argument with the older man would be a waste of time and remain fruitless before he began to gather his belongings and finally rose to his feet. "Thanks Takki, minna, for the nice evening."

"You're welcome Mao, let me see you and Dai-chan to the door," Yukihiro answered standing up as well and led his two friends into the small hall once they had bid Ryouma, Taiki and Shota goodbye. "Take care of yourselves on your way home," he stated smiling mildly as he unlocked the door, "Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas," Daisuke and Kyousuke replied in unison and with that the couple finally took their leave.

"Do you think Mao-kun is going to be okay? He seemed pretty upset just now," Shota asked with concern ringing in his voice. "Not upset, but unsettled," the host of the party answered, a mysterious smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "We might have gone a bit overboard with our teasing couple remarks, but I think that, due to what happened tonight, Mao has finally been forced to face and acknowledge his true feelings for Dai-chan and I highly doubt that he can hold them in and suppress these emotions any longer." "You mean he might finally confess to Dai-chan," Taiki asked carefully, "that would be too good to be true."

"Why do I suddenly have the hankering to take a late-night walk towards the station," Ryouma insinuated grinning from ear to ear and exchanged suggestive glances with Taiki and Yukihiro who in return started smirking mischievously as well. "N-No, you wouldn't…you guys can't be seriously considering…," Shota exclaimed in disbelief, dropping the end of his sentence when the three actors in question rose to their feet and literally bolted to the door, the newest member of the Takumi-kun family following them with a faint sigh tearing from him.

 **oOo**

"It was a nice party, wasn't it," Daisuke spoke up softly after he and Kyousuke had been walking side by side in complete silence for a several long minutes, trying to strike up a conversation with the ebony-haired youth in hopes to get him to open up, "and Shota-kun seems to be a really nice guy as well. He will fit just fine into our little Takumi-kun family, don't you think?" "Yeah, he probably will," the so addressed actor murmured somewhat indifferently and let his voice trail off, making it perfectly clear that he wasn't in the mood for any kind of conversation whatsoever, leaving the other no chance but to comply with his wishes.

Thus the two friends continued to walk in a tense, uncomfortable, almost oppressing silence and had just reached the big beautifully decorated Christmas tree in front of the big shopping mall "O-yane Plaza" when Daisuke couldn't bear it any longer. "Mao, wait! Wait and look at me please," he exclaimed softly and grabbed the ebony-haired youth's wrist with gentle determination upon which the young man stopped dead in his tracks, slowly turned around and cast his eyes. "What's wrong Mao? Don't you want to tell me?" "Nothing…nothing is wrong," Kyousuke answered quietly, keeping his gaze riveted on his shoes. "I…I'm perfectly fine and now come or we will miss the train." And with that he tried to turn away and to free himself from his Daisuke's hold, but the older man didn't allow it.

"What do I care about some stupid train? The only thing I care about right now is you," he half-shouted and letting out an exasperated sigh he released Kyousuke's wrist from his hold only to grab the young man by his shoulders, "so please talk to me Mao! Are you upset because the guys wouldn't stop teasing us with their 'lovebird' and other suggestive remarks and made us do all that couple stuff. I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it. You know how they are, especially Baba-chan that noisy guy."

"I…I…," the so addressed actor stammered somewhat hesitantly, still refusing to raise his head and to make eye contact with the other man. "I'm not upset. I…" "Then what are you," Daisuke interrupted gently, his voice soft and soothing. "You know that you can tell me anything. Is there anything I can do for you? Believe me when I say that I would do practically anything for you. All you have to do is to name it." "The only thing I want is for you to love me in the same way that I love you," Kyousuke whispered huskily after a brief moment of hesitation, at last looking up to meet the other's gaze as the feelings he had kept bottled up inside him for so many months finally overpowering him. "I want you to accept my heart and to give me yours in return, but…"

"M-Mao," Daisuke stuttered perplexed, his eyes growing wide in surprise and disbelief at the young man's confession, his voice trailing off momentarily as the words Ryouma had spoken two days prior at the shopping mall came back to him. "M-Mao…I…" "It's…it's okay," the ebony-haired youth sighed dejectedly thus cutting the older man off in mid-sentence, interpreting his apparent insecurity and hesitation to speak as rejection and casting his eyes again he took a shaky step back in order to free himself from the other's hold in the desperate attempt to save the remaining shreds of his dignity and not to let it show that his heart had just shattered into a million pieces. "You…you don't have to say anything. Please forget what I just said." And with that he turned to leave, but had only taken a step or two when he suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves tightly around his middle. "D-Dai-chan," he asked insecurely, his voice that was barely more than a whisper laced with hope and confusion as he slowly turned around in the passionate embrace to meet Daisuke's gaze once more, the handsome actor's face being only inches away from his own. "Dai-chan."

"Listen to me Mao…my heart is yours, it has been for the longest time. I love you Mao, you have no idea how much," Daisuke said hoarsely and brought one of his hands up to run it caressingly over Kyousuke's cheek and to brush a way a lone tear that was trickling down the soft skin before he finally leaned in to take the young man's lips captive. Letting his eyes drift shut the ebony-haired youth returned the kiss, relishing the feeling of the other's soft, warm lips brushing sensually against his own and let his hands travel ever so slowly over Daisuke's chest and shoulders until he finally settled them at the nape of the older man's neck.

Pulling Kyousuke closer in response Daisuke began to nibble and suckle the young actor's lips playfully, eventually nudging the tip of his tongue gently against the opening between them demanding entrance which the other was only all too willing to grant. With a faint sigh tearing from him the ebony-haired youth parted his lips, a sweet moan of pleasure escaping them when he felt Daisuke's tongue delving into his mouth where it began to explore the moist, heated cavern in the gentlest manner and when it at last came together with his own, swirling around it in a slow, sensual and tantalizing dance the clock struck midnight and under the sound of bells tolling the hour the Christmas tree lit up, bathing the couple and the plaza of the "O-yane" shopping mall in the warm golden glow of the countless lights twinkling in its branches.

"I love you Mao," Daisuke sighed breathlessly once the couple had broken the kiss and met Kyousuke's eyes gazing deeply into the young man's chocolate-colored orbs, "in fact I've been in love with you ever since our TeniMyu days." "Dai-chan," the so addressed youth murmured, his voice hoarse with emotion as he gently clung the lapels of the other's coat, a couple of fresh tears trickling down his cheeks. "Does this mean that I can finally have you all to myself from now on?" "Yes, my love. I'm all yours," the older man whispered softly and offered his beloved an endearing as well as apologetic smile. "I have been such a fool, in love with you for these past four years, but too scared to say anything. We had established a very close, brother-like relationship and I was afraid that, considering our age difference and all, I would ruin everything if I told you how I truly felt, that my feelings for you go far beyond those of friendship or brotherly love."

"If that be the case we have both been fools," Kyousuke replied smiling through his tears. "I was afraid as well to tell you the truth about my feelings. I feared that you wouldn't take me seriously and that you would brush my affections aside as some kind of silly crush that would only be of a short duration and that a confession would ruin everything between us, so I decided to keep silent and to keep my feelings for you a secret." "My sweet Mao, there will be no more secrets from now on. I will bare myself to your love and I hope that you will bare yourself to mine in return," Daisuke sighed huskily and pressed his lips softly against Kyousuke's forehead before he finally sealed the young man's lips once more with his own and thus the couple shared another long, deep and romantic kiss.

"Oh my, how sweet and romantic," Taiki sighed, peeking out for the umpteenth time from around the cluster of bushes he, Shota, Ryouma and Yukihiro were hiding behind, his voice barely audible. "They are totally lost in their own little world." "I daresay that this confession was long overdue," Yukihiro added smiling widely, his voice also hushed and low. "I'm really glad that Baba-chan's scheme worked out." "It would never have succeeded without the help of you guys," Ryouma whispered. "This scheme wouldn't have worked if you hadn't played along as well as you did. Do you think Dai-chan and Mao will forgive us for all the teasing and the reeked quiz game?"

"I'm sure they will," Shota murmured quietly, nodding his head confidently. "But I have to admit that they did really well in the game considering that they had to rely on their actual knowledge only why we had memorized all the answers beforehand." "Indeed, those two really do know a lot about the world of Takumi-kun and now I think we should give our lovebirds some privacy. We have witnessed what we had hoped to see, so I think it's time for us to take our leave," Yukihiro breathed softly and with that the four young man sneaked out from behind their hideout and tiptoed back to Yukihiro's apartment, leaving Daisuke and Kyousuke alone in their sweet, blissful togetherness.

"Who would have thought that this evening would end in such a way," Kyousuke sighed, comfortably resting his head against Daisuke's broad chest as he kept standing in the older man's embrace while admiring the gorgeous and richly decorated Christmas tree that was glittering and glistening in the soft, golden light of the fairy lights, both men completely oblivious to the audience that was quietly slipping away. "I feel like being caught in a dream." "Me too Mao, me too," the so addressed actor replied softly and let his voice trail off to press an affectionate kiss into Kyousuke's hair. "What are we going to do now," he picked the conversation back up again when he felt his beloved beginning to shiver in his arms after several long moments of blissful quiescence. "The last train is gone and you are starting to feel cold."

"I don't care what we do as long as it involves me falling asleep in your arms," Kyousuke whispered and looked up to meet Daisuke's eyes with his own, blushing faintly at the boldness of his words. "I have been dreaming about falling asleep while being held tight by you so many times, wondering how it would feel." "I…we…we will take a taxi to my apartment then. The taxi stand is just around the corner from the station," Daisuke stammered huskily and swallowed thickly before releasing the ebony-haired youth from his hold, immediately missing his warmth. "Come on," he then breathed in a hushed voice, gently taking Kyousuke's hand into his own to lead the young man around the corner of the "….." towards the taxi stand and only about twenty minutes later the couple was standing in front of Daisuke's apartment on the top floor of a relatively new, twelve-story condominium.

"Please come in," the handsome actor spoke up once he had unlocked the door and held it open in an inviting and gentleman-like gesture. "Make yourself at home." "T-Thanks, ojamashimasu," Kyousuke replied with a shy smile and stepped into the small entrance area where he took off his shoes, but then stopped in his motions, suddenly hesitant to walk town the short hallway over to Daisuke's living room. "What is it Mao," Daisuke asked gently when he noticed the other's hesitation and insecurity. "Is everything alright?"

"It's nothing. I'm just being childish I guess," the so addressed youth replied blushing faintly, gradually realizing the momentousness of his decision to spend the night at the older man's apartment after a mutual confession of love. "It's only that…that I have been to this apartment so many times before, but tonight it's the first time that I enter it as…well…as…" "As my boyfriend," Daisuke helpfully finished the sentence, saying the word his beloved had not been able to pronounce upon which the ebony-haired youth nodded shyly in agreement. "Yes." "Come here Mao," the older man said softly, beckoning Kyousuke by holding out his hand in invitation and pulled him into a loving embrace once the young actor had at last closed the distance between them, then placed a gentle, lingering kiss on his forehead before taking his hand into his own to lead the one he had lost his heart to into the living room where the couple made themselves comfortable on the sofa.

"Can I get you anything," Daisuke asked softly as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's middle, cuddling the young man's slender frame against his taut, muscular chest. "N-No," Kyousuke sighed, snuggling deeper into the loving embrace and looked up to meet the handsome actor's affectionate gaze with his own, leaning in until their faces were only inches apart, their noses almost touching and before Daisuke knew what was happening he felt the lips of his boyfriend brushing against his own in a feathery caress. With a soft moan tearing from him he returned the young man's kiss and only a second later their mouths moving sensually against each other, opening and closing, their teeth gently biting lips until the handsome actor felt the light flutter of the tip of Kyousuke's tongue flicker against his bottom lip, which he took as permission for more and threading his fingers through the ebony-haired youth's soft, silky hair he let his tongue slip into the young man's mouth and soon the two men were kissing with an intensity that had their heads spinning, feeling blistering passion flood their systems as their kiss continued for several long, pleasurable minutes.

"Mao…Kyousuke," Daisuke sighed breathlessly once the need for air had at last forced the couple to break their intimate connection and let his hand run caressingly over the other's cheek. "I love you." "D-Dai-chan," the so addressed youth sighed breathing raggedly, his eyes which were smoky with desire once more seeking the older man's as he relished the feeling of the other's hand caressing his face while the fact that the handsome actor had pronounced his first name with so much affection in his rich baritone voice made his heart flutter with happiness. "I…I love you too." "Kyousuke," the older actor breathed a second time, his voice imbued with a arousal as he perceived the beguiling mix of lust, need, desire and passion in his boyfriend's eyes and leaning in to take the young actor's lips captive again, he let his hand travel down his chest, letting it come to rest momentarily on his knee as he pushed his tongue with gentle determination past Kyousuke's slightly parted lips to kiss the man he had hopelessly fallen in love with deeply while slowly pulling his fingers over his thighs.

Almost instantaneously the ebony-haired youth let his eyes drift shut and moaning softly against Daisuke's lips he relished the feeling of the other's tongue assailing his mouth while his fingers were sliding up his thigh and he had no want to resist. For many months he had envisioned this moment in his mind and the sensation was more exhilarating than he had ever imagined.

For the longest time he had craved to be touched in this way by the handsome actor. He had wanted to feel the whisper of Daisuke's lips upon his manhood. He had wanted to know the taste of himself on the other's lips and to know the sensation of being taken by the man he had given his heart to. He had wondered how it would feel to become one with Daisuke and to enter into realms of pleasure and ecstasy he had never known before and as the other's fingers raked ever higher up his thigh, he became aware that his phantasies were about to come true and finally feeling brave enough to unleash himself he let his hand slide down his boyfriend's chest and worked it between the buttons of his shirt, beginning to caress the smooth, warm skin underneath the soft fabric of the garment.

"Unngh…Kyousuke," Daisuke moaned lustfully against his beloved's lips, his voice ragged as was his breath and turning slightly he ran his hands over the young man's back, his sides and his bare chest, loving the feel of his soft, heated skin and brushed his fingers gingerly over the soft, sensible nipples upon which Kyousuke's body began to tremble in the fleeting pleasure of the moment which emitted such a voltage that he couldn't help but let out a whimper. "Ngh-ah…" The sound of the young man's sweet, lustful sigh made Daisuke's own fever grow hotter and sliding his hands higher the handsome actor gently pushed the ebony-haired youth's shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. Reaching down he then grabbed his own shirt, ripped it open and threw it across the room before he lowered Kyousuke slowly onto the couch, their chests grinding against each other as he leaned down and kissed his beloved passionately.

"Are you sure that you want this…that you want to go all the way," he asked huskily once he had released the other's lips, his voice heavily laden with desire. "If you aren't ready for it, you can still make me stop before I lose control or we reach the point of no return." "I…I want you Dai-chan. I have been fantasizing about this ever since the shooting of 'Bibou No Detail'," the so addressed youth sighed, the feeling of his partner's breath fanning his skin sending languorous shivers down his spine. "I want to become one with you," he whispered wantonly and met Daisuke's intense, almost penetrating gaze, the fires he saw burning in the mistiness of the handsome actor's eyes mirroring the fires he felt raging in his own body before he pulled the older man into another searing kiss and soon the two celebrities were entwined, kissing each other feverishly, letting the passion take them where it would.

Daisuke glided his tongue deep inside his soon-to-be lover's mouth, tasting and exploring with an intensity neither of the couple had ever experienced before as his hands roamed over Kyousuke's back on their own accord. Letting his lips slide down he kissed down his boyfriend's neck, nestling against his shoulder and started sucking and biting, wanting to mark the young man as his possession, coaxing a series of sweet sighs and moans out of him in the process.

"Ngh…D-Dai-chan…ki…unngh…kimochii," Kyousuke gasped breathlessly, beginning to feel an innate desire he had never known before and closing his eyes he curled his fingers into Daisuke's silky hair as the handsome actor finally released the assaulted flesh to drag his mouth further down, licking, biting and nipping as he went along, the touch leaving a trail of fire where his lips passed.

Enjoying the sounds of desire that were leaking from Kyousuke's mouth Daisuke proceeded to caress the young man's body with fascination and spread his hand across his chest, the surprisingly hard and well-shaped muscles of the other's torso gliding under his inquisitive fingers and the breath of both men quickened as their emotions built in tiered cascades. "You are beautiful," Daisuke sighed as he brought his hand to Kyousuke's nipples and started rubbing his digits several times over the sensitive nubs before he leaned in and sucked one of them between his lips, licking it gently while his fingers gingerly grasped and tweaked the other.

The ebony-haired youth's eyes flew open and a heavy exhalation escaped his lips at the sudden sensation at the sudden sensation that flooded his system with lust as electricity shot from his hardening nipples, infusing his body and soon his moans gained volume, his partner's tongue sending lightning strikes of craving through his body. "Hmmmgh…ngh-ah…Dai-chan…" Smiling contentedly to himself the handsome actor in question continued his highly stimulating ministrations, leaving his boyfriend breathless and panting, he allowed his mouth a final sweep over Kyousuke's chest before heading to towards infinitely more interesting and alluring territory, his tongue drawing a straight line down the young man's middle, the quivering body paired with the melodious sounds of seductive enjoyment from its owner, that were becoming ever more huskier and blanketed in need, firing his own passion, warm tendrils of pleasure spreading up from his groin to every part of his being.

Letting his hands travel down the sides of Kyousuke's torso he gently kissed the ebony-haired youth's navel, allowing his tongue to circle the tiny opening and as he trailed his mouth hungrily down his beloved's abdomen, his fingers unbuttoned the young man's jeans and slowly lowered the zipper for which Daisuke was rewarded with another needy and lustful moan. "P-Please," Kyousuke gasped out, his lips parting with a silent scream as he felt the other's fingers ghosting over the front of his briefs where a noticeable bulge had formed and bucking hips he arched himself further into the stimulating touch begging for more.

"Kyousuke," Daisuke whispered velvet-like and swiftly slipped his hand into the underwear of the other, stroking and fondling his beloved's manhood as he slowly moved his lips back to the youthful actor's chest once more to flick his tongue in playful caresses over the taut, swollen and highly sensitive nipples and soon sighs of pleasure reached his ears as the ebony-haired youth's body tensed underneath him.

Letting out a subdued cry Kyousuke grabbed his boyfriend's shoulders for support and only a moment later his hips flexed up and locked as he felt himself hardening beyond what he had thought possible, the sensuous yet teasing caresses of his member driving him wild with need. "Sofa to beddo, dochi ga ii," Daisuke whispered in the most erotic and alluring bedroom voice, quoting from the script of 'Ano Hareta Aozora' and sought Kyousuke's eyes as he removed the young man's jeans and briefs, never ceasing his caresses of the other's throbbing manhood. "D-Dochi demo," the so addressed youth gasped out wantonly in response, playing along while passion and desire slowly overwhelmed his senses.

"Let's take this to my bed then," Daisuke purred huskily and moved off the couch, quickly dropping his own pants before he grabbed Kyousuke's hands and pulled the ebony-haired youth into a warm embrace taking his mouth captive for the umpteenth time that night. The couple kissed passionately, their hands roaming and exploring and Daisuke eventually let his slide lower, letting his fingers dig gently into the soft, yielding flesh of his beloved's bubble butt, then lifted the young man up and carried him over to the bedroom where he lowered him carefully onto the sheets of the soft, comfortable double bed and picked up where he had left off only a few moments before.

Leaning in he started licking and sucking Kyousuke's nipples once more while letting his hand slide down the ebony-haired youth's quivering body, ever farther south until he finally let his fingers ghost along the other's erection before encasing it in his palm which earned him a couple of needy moans that encouraged him to take his seductive and arousing actions a step further. He continued to fondle his beloved seductively for a while, feeling the slight corrugation of the young actor's rock hard member, its tip glistening with the undeniable proof of his lust and desire and eventually rubbed his index finger over the slit, coating the digit with the creamy liquid and mesmerized he started to lean in to taste this glistening tower of manhood.

He let the tip of his tongue flicker featherlike against the slit, then let it flow around the head, alternating this smooth movement with subtle flicks and eventually teased the tip across the underside of the glans before taking the entire length of his boyfriend's erection into his mouth, suckling gently on the hardened shaft which had Kyousuke cry out in pleasure. "Unngh-ah…kimochii," he moaned sensually as he felt Daisuke's full, sensual lips and that exquisite mouth encasing his member, pulling sweetly on it, his tongue grazing over every inch of his throbbing manhood, then swirling skillfully around the tip, sweeping the most incredible circles and with another sigh of pleasure tearing from him the ebony-haired youth let himself settle back in the tantalizing realm of fulfillment as the other tasted him.

Determined to make his boyfriend feel a level of ecstasy he had never experienced before Daisuke let his tongue swirl many times in the most erotic manner around the crown of Kyousuke's weeping manhood each time he sucked the shaft all the way up from the root, then darting the tip deep into the highly sensitive slit before he finally deep-throated the ebony-haired youth with one swift motion upon which the young man let out an ecstasy induced half-scream. "Ya-aaah…Dai-chan…ngh…I…," he exclaimed hoarsely and dug his fingers into the bedsheets, his breath quickening as wild pleasure coursed through his system. "I…I can't…ngh…mou…mou dame."

"It's alright my love. Let me make you see the stars," the so addressed actor cooed velvety and scraped his teeth ever so slowly and enticingly over the entire length of Kyousuke's throbbing member before he took it back into his mouth and began to suck hard, at last darting the tip of his tongue once more hard and deep into the slit at the crown.

Gasping and panting Kyousuke began thrashing on the bed, his moans and whimpers becoming harder and heavier as blissful pressure built up inside him and his pleasure reached its apex, the contractions, pulsations and strumming of his muscles resulting in a ferocious climax. His hips bucked up and locked as he tried in vain to keep himself from screaming with the release, his body trembling violently while his orgasm rolled on and on, burying him under new, amazing sensations as the overwhelming pleasure continued to wash over him and somewhere in his passion-fogged mind he perceived Daisuke moaning with exhilaration as his first strands of passion hit the roof of the older man's mouth. Eventually the last pulse erupted from his aching member, his lover accepting everything he had to offer and when his muscles released at last his body melted against the bed as he gasped for air.

Daisuke touched his boyfriend gently, slowly tracing patterns over his heaving chest before pulling the young actor into an embrace and bestowing a sweet, lingering kiss onto his lips. Sighing with contentment the ebony-haired youth twisted in the older man's arms snuggling up to the handsome celebrity until their noses were touching and rubbed his smooth torso against the other's muscular chest while running his fingers down, then over the front of his briefs, Daisuke letting out a needful sigh as his hard member flexed from the stimulation. Kyousuke looked with questioning eyes at his boyfriend who wordlessly nodded his permission and with that acknowledgement the young man's fingers slipped into garment, encasing the base of Daisuke's throbbing manhood, caressing it slowly and soon his gentle strokes had the handsome actor sighing and moaning with desire.

Encouraged by the sounds of lust and passion that kept ringing in his ears the ebony-haired youth began tugging at the waistband of his boyfriend's briefs, then quickly pulled the disruptive piece of clothing down and discarded it on the floor before turning his attention back to the man's rock hard member, entranced by its size and the smoothness of the taut, heated skin. "Dai-chan, embrace me," he begged breathlessly and snaked his fingers once more around the handsome actor's stem and stroked it rhythmically looking up at his soon-to-be lover with lust-filled eyes. "Please."

With a faint, lustful sigh tearing from him in response to these covetous words Daisuke smiled seductively at his beloved and leaned in to kiss the youth's sweet lips then licked his way up to the budding actor's ear, leaving a wet trail of tingling touches. "On my nightstand…the bottle of massage oil, give it to me," he purred huskily and began to suckle gently on the earlobe of the young man he was so much in love with while the latter fished the requested bottle from the nightstand and let it drop somewhere beside him on the sheets, Daisuke's tantalizing ministrations sending electric jolts of pleasure down his spine and coaxing a whimper out of him, much to the other's satisfaction and delight.

"Let me hear more of those beautiful sounds," Daisuke breathed seductively, his voice raspy with lust, need and desire and traced his lips down Kyousuke's neck, chest and stomach, leaving a trail of burning kiss and bite marks as he went. Once he had finally reached his destination he slowly licked the entire length of his boyfriend's erection, letting his tongue flick several times playfully against the crown in the most stimulating manner until he at last turned his attention to the soft, heated skin of the young man's inner thighs.

He attacked the smooth, yielding flesh with ardent passion, his gentle bites and touches growing ever more urgent and needful, leaving a feeling of passionate fire in their wake and a tremor of desire shook Kyousuke's body as wave after wave of delicious pleasure washed over him when he felt Daisuke's tongue lapping at the highly sensitive inside of his thighs, the handsome actor's teeth nipping and biting in a tender yet needy fashion, his lips sucking and kissing.

Slowly his muscles turned to liquid under these most enticing caresses of his partner and the ebony-haired youth couldn't help but writhe and fidget as Daisuke's lips moved inch by inch closer to the most intimate region of his body and by the time the older man's mouth had finally reached this forbidden territory he was panting with lust, his legs spread wide in a silent plea for more. "Ngh…ah…"

Spurred on by the erotic sounds of pleasure tearing from his boyfriend, Daisuke leaned in and let his lips feather over the young man's puckered entrance which sent a jolt of electricity up his spine, causing his hips to flex and with his lips parting in a silent scream Kyousuke lifted his legs thus allowing the other to dabble his rosebud with small, tantalizing kisses until eventually the handsome actor's tongue took over, flicking out tentatively and poking lightly at first, providing the ebony-haired youth with a multitude of sensations as it worked its way around and into his entrance, quickly sending both men to drown in a sea of ecstasy.

Sighing lustfully Daisuke let his tongue surge forward, seeking the target, found it and began to pursue the reward of his beloved writhing with ecstatic pleasure and need. With an erotic smile playing about his mouth he licked and teased the puckered entrance, his tongue nipping in and out in order to prepare the ebony-haired youth for passionate love making and he moaned in exhilaration as the perfect combination of the other's taste and smell invaded and clouded his senses, fueling the fire of lust, need and desire that was raging inside him, one single thought remaining clear somewhere in the back of his passion-fogged mind. He needed to possess Kyousuke entirely. He wanted to know every detail of the young man's body as intimately as his own and so much more and losing himself in the excitement of the moment he drove his tongue hard inside the one he had lost his heart to, driving the young man wild with desire.

"Oh God," Kyousuke screamed out at these eroticizing and extremely stimulating caresses, the pleasure he felt being indescribable and he couldn't help but gasp and moan at the incredible sensation as he writhed mewing on the sheets, somehow feeling very safe even in his exposed position and soon the two men were lost body and soul in the passion and desire generated from Daisuke's determined and arousing ministrations, Kyousuke's butt eventually becoming flushed while the ridge of his entrance started pulsing with the need for more than just oral stimulation.

Aroused almost to the point of bursting at the deliciously erotic sight Daisuke offered his boyfriend a covetous smile, reaching for the bottle of massage oil at the same time and then applied a generous amount of its content on his fingers before he began to circle one of the digits caressingly around the rosebud, teasingly nudging against it several times in the process, eventually pushing harder until he was able to slide it deep inside his beloved, his reward being and unbridled cry of pleasure as well as the increasing levels of moans coming from Kyousuke's throat. For several long moments he carefully worked his finger in and out of the ebony-haired youth's channel, letting his other hand roam over the young man's chest before he gently slipped second finger in upon which the other began to whimper in pain. "Unnngh…i-itai."

"Relax my love, relax," Daisuke cooed in the most soothing voice and leaned in to take his boyfriend's mouth captive for a long, deep and romantic kiss as he began to move his digits inside the budding actor, feeling the tightness of his inner portal as he worked to stretch the resisting walls as gently as possible.

Moaning softly against the older man's mouth Kyousuke let his hands roam over Daisuke's back, trying to focus on the beguiling taste of his soon-to-be lover as well as on the exquisite shivers the feeling of their tongues, swirling sensually around each other, was sending down his spine and in less time than he had thought the pain subsided, was gradually replaced with the sensation of a new, foreign pleasure and suddenly there was an amazing feeling of fullness, an immensely pleasurable ache that far outweighed the pain of being invaded upon which he pushed back with a sigh of unmistakable pleasure leaking from his lips to take the handsome actor's fingers deeper inside and soon they were easily sliding in and out.

Seeing his beloved relax under him Daisuke carefully slipped in a third finger, then slowly pushed the digits home and letting out another husky cry of lust Kyousuke threw back his head, his face contorting with pleasure and his body shaking as the other gently stroked several times over his prostate. "Nya-ah…Dai…ngh…Dai-chan," he gasped out, bucking under the handsome actor's prodding fingers while his body exploded with the sensations of amazing sex and he was inundated by emotion, his need and desire merging with his love and infatuation for the older man.

He wanted more -more of Daisuke- more of what he thought would ever be possible and he was flooded with warmth, desire and vulnerability. He wanted and needed the handsome actor and as countless, intense physical sensations welled up inside him, making his head spin, he arched his back and his hips thrust out. "Take me Dai-chan," he begged, his desire to be impaled by the hard, throbbing member of the other eclipsing everything else. "Please take me!"

"K-Kyousuke," the so addressed man sighed huskily, burning with lust and ardent desire as he withdrew his fingers from his boyfriend's passage which earned him a whimper of disappointment and moaning in excitement at the sight of the budding actor's lust filled need he used some more of the massage oil to prepare himself, then leveled himself against the ebony-haired youth and pressed the head of his aching member against the young man's quivering entrance before he finally started to push gently and letting out a moan of anticipation and urgency Kyousuke flexed his hips, by tender and delicate fractions allowing Daisuke's manhood to bury itself inside him while trying to ignore the pain that mounted until the head slipped through his outer sphincter and spiked the hard phallus popped through at last.

Seeking eye-contact with the older man, meeting his seductive and impassioned gaze with his own, he willed himself to relax upon which the pain gradually ebbed away to be slowly superseded by electric jolts that felt like mini-orgasms filling his body and letting Daisuke know with an almost imperceptible nod that he was okay he pressed his hips down while the handsome actor thrust his forward, forcing his iron hard shaft inch by inch through Kyousuke's inner gateway, slowly burying himself to the hilt in the ebony-haired youth's virgin flower and this time searing pain took the young man's breath. Kyousuke's head snapped back into the pillow, his fingers digging deep into the soft mattress and his breath was coming in ragged gasps that were mixed with feeble whimpers as the budding actor tried to cope, his beautiful, chocolate-colored eyes which were darkened with desire clouding over with tears and when the pain reached its crest he suddenly felt his lover's gentle touch over his body.

"Are you okay my love," Daisuke asked carefully, his rich, baritone voice soft and soothing as he brought up his hand to gingerly brush the salty drops away from his Kyousuke's eyes before he leaned in for a slow, erotic kiss and while he let his tongue swirl caressingly around that of the ebony-haired youth in a sensual, erotic dance, he held himself for several moments until the young man, had become somewhat accustomed to his girth and had begun to relax.

At long last releasing Kyousuke's lips when the need for oxygen finally forced the couple to break their kiss Daisuke locked gazes with his boyfriend once more and began to gently roll his hips, making short tender strokes as he tried to angle his thrusts. With a moan of satisfaction tearing from him when he felt the other's unbearably tight heat clamping around his throbbing member and his hands roaming over his back, he eventually pushed in deeper and this time it was pure pleasure for the ebony-haired youth underneath him for he had hit the very spot inside the young man that had him not only thrashing wildly but crying out as well.

"Ya-haaagh, Dai-chan," Kyousuke exclaimed and grabbed Daisuke's shoulders, holding on to them as he began to meet the handsome actor's thrusts, relishing the electric jolts and tingles of pleasure arising from his body when pain was gradually overtaken by overwhelming euphoria. For several long, blissful moments time stopped as the two men joined in their shared sexual pleasure and soon they were moving in sync, both driven to a kind of passion neither had ever experienced before.

Moaning lustfully Daisuke drove his shaft over and over again into his beloved, pressing a bit deeper across the gland of his weak spot and holding the ebony-haired youth's legs down he leaned in to plunge his tongue into the young man's awaiting mouth for a deep, fiery and covetous kiss before he began to shower his neck with tantalizing butterfly kisses, all the while continuing to increase the pace and strength of his thrusts as he sank ever deeper into the alluring heat of the other's passage.

"Unngh-aah…yes… ki…kimochii …don't…nya-ah…don't stop," Kyousuke cried and let out a series of lewd, throaty moans as his boyfriend's manhood dragged over his sweet spot again and again, sending waves of pleasure through his body that were like nothing he had ever experienced, but despite the ecstasy this provided he felt a craving churning and burning inside him that was not yet satiated. "Hmmgh…mo…a-ah…motto shite," he managed to gasp out wantonly and folded his fingers through Daisuke's, encouraging the handsome actor to take his actions further and to penetrate him harder.

"K-Kyou—suke," Daisuke sighed huskily, the sensation of the heated walls of his lover's inner gateway caressing his throbbing and aching member coupled erotic sounds the ebony-haired youth made causing a wild shudder to run through him as his own lust and desire overpowered him at last. Pushing himself up he hooked Kyousuke's legs over his strong arms and began to thrust deep and vigorously into the young man's passage and soon he was moving rapidly, with each thrust raking across his beloved's pleasure spot, hitting the highly sensitive bundle of nerves over and over again until the ebony-haired youth was convulsing and thrashing wildly beneath him.

"Ahaaagh…su…unngh…sugoi," Kyousuke squalled repeatedly at the deep penetration, losing himself in the heavenly, almost elysian feeling of frenzied passion surging through his body and finally bucked hips, pitching his spine into a pleasure induced arch while letting out an untamed scream of ecstasy when the other took to driving the head of his iron-hard shaft with particular strength deep into his prostate, making the nerves quiver and pulse so much that the wild, fiery rushes of pleasure this sent surging through him were driving him almost insane.

Every time his lover sent his manhood with decisive fervor into his channel it sent a violent tremor through Kyousuke's body, made it quake and tremble with wild, ecstatic enjoyment and jamming his hips up in search for the ultimate fulfillment the ebony-haired youth grabbed Daisuke's thighs, digging his fingers into the soft and yielding flesh as feelings of ever growing passion and ecstasy gradually consumed him. "Ya-aah…y-yes…ki…kimochii…I…unngh…I…motto," he exclaimed several times and with the spanking rhythm of the other's hard, deep and fervid thrusts that were steadily driving him further and further towards his cresting point he soon began to feel the tension of his climax rapidly building up inside him. "Ahaah…sugoi…ngh…I…ngh-ah…I…oh God!"

"Unngh…Kyousuke," Daisuke moaned huskily in exhilaration at the feeling of his beloved's walls tightening around his aching member which sent burning waves of pleasure through his body and speeding the pace of his fast strokes up another notch he began to drive his shaft with needful urgency over and over again hard into the ebony-haired youth's prostate while letting his fingers roll in the most stimulating caresses over the swollen head of the young man's weeping member.

Moaning uncontrollably at the multitude of overwhelming sensations Kyousuke started thrashing wildly on the sheets, his eyes fluttering with ecstasy and only a few moments later he erupted with a guttural scream of pleasure. "Ahaaah…I…ngh…Dai-chan…I…Dai-chaaaaan," he screaming and with his lover's name on his lips he began to white-streak his chest and stomach with thick bursts of passion, the walls of his passage clamping down on the other's member, sending a shock through the handsome actor's system that was almost instantaneously answered with his own orgasm. Falling forward with a heavy, lustful moan Daisuke buried his face in the concave of Kyousuke's neck, affectionately nuzzling the soft, heated skin whilst, in a series of gentle thrusts, he sent the pulsing streams of his release deep inside his beloved, ecstatic pleasure washing over both men, their bodies writhing on each other as their climaxes crested almost simultaneously and overwhelmed their senses.

"I…I love you Kyousuke," Daisuke breathed huskily as the final waves of his orgasm surged through his body and trembling lightly in the aftermath of the ferocious climax he had just experienced he slowly raised his head to meet his beloved's gaze, then leaned in to share a deep, sensual and romantic kiss with the young actor before he finally slipped out of his passage that was still fluttering and rolled off the man he could now claim as his, only to gather him immediately into his arms.

"I love you too Dai-chan," the ebony-haired youth sighed sweetly, snuggling up against his lover and as the couple slowly came down from their sexual highs they gently and lovingly kissed and touched each other, Kyousuke's hands roaming caressingly over Daisuke's taut back. "That was amazing Dai-chan, better than I ever imagined and I wish this night would never end," he whispered softly while running his fingers enticingly over the handsome actor's chest, up his neck and along his cheek, then around the back of his head and finally pulled the older man close for more kisses which the latter was only all too happy to give.

"Kyousuke my love," Daisuke murmured affectionately once the couple had at last pulled away from each other's lips and began to rub noses with his beloved. "I have never felt so full, so complete and it's all thanks to you. This is definitely the best, happiest and most special Christmas of my life." "I feel the same. I have never been so happy," Kyousuke sighed softly, mimicking his boyfriend's actions with a tender, loving smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "and speaking of Christmas, it just occurred to me that we haven't opened our Christmas presents yet." "I think that can well wait until the morning my love since right now we have more important matters to attend to," Daisuke purred in the sexiest and most alluring bedroom voice and sought the ebony-haired youth's gaze, his eyes glowing with affection and newly awakened desire.

"More important matters, like what," the so addressed actor asked playfully, knowing exactly what the other was hinting at, but feigning ignorance. "Like holding and kissing, touching and caressing and pleasuring and ravishing each other for the remainder of the night," the older man breathed huskily, the seductive undertone that was ringing in his rich, baritone voice sending shivers down Kyousuke's spine, "and on top of that I'm resolved on ravishing you and making love to you from now on for many days, nights and Christmases to come." "I would like that very, very much," the ebony-haired youth sighed hoarsely, his boyfriend's erotic words making his chest burn with passion and for a long, blissful moment the two lovers gazed deeply into each other's eyes, motionlessly staring at one another and finally melting into each other as Daisuke leaned in for a deep, passionate and fiery kiss that quickly led to much, much more.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's it! I hope you enjoyed reading this little one-shot as much as I enjoyed writing it and I also hope that nobody has fainted from nosebleed.

 **As usual I would be very grateful if you could take a moment to leaveme a little comment with your thoughts in the review box below.  
Every review is greatly appreciated and there is no better motivation for me to continue writing than your feedback!**

 **Regarding my ongoing stories:** Next in Line for an update is Sourire Encore Demain and I hope to have the update ready within the next 3-4 weeks. So please stay tuned! ****

 **Until next time!**

 **Princess Serenity-chan**


End file.
